


ДД - Дипломатия Даина

by Chlenik



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:36:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlenik/pseuds/Chlenik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Задыхаясь от возмущения, он перечитал последние строки:<br/>«…Зря ты отказалась от встречи, моя фея, могла бы взять пример с сына, он-то давно уже понял, что такое настоящий гномий член».</p>
            </blockquote>





	ДД - Дипломатия Даина

После ужасной новости о том, что его сын теперь милуется с гномом, Трандуил пребывал в затяжной печали. Не то, чтобы он расстроился из-за неправильного, по его мнению, выбора Леголаса. Скорее, эльфийский король впервые в жизни ощутил, как же он устал и как долго живет на этом свете. 

В последнее время все выходило из-под его контроля. Единственным стабильным и достаточно регулярным фактором стали письма Даина Железностопа.

После утомительного разговора с Леголасом Трандуил вернулся в замок и получил первое письмо. Он был в расстроенных чувствах и, недолго раздумывая, ответил на него. 

Как сильно он успел пожалеть об этом, когда послания из Эребора начали приходить чуть ли не через день. Чаще всего Даин писал какую-то ерунду: про восстановление горы, реконструкцию Дейла и прочее, что совершенно не интересовало лесного короля. 

Однако Трандуил читал каждое. Одиночество, съедающее его изнутри после ухода сына, особенно обострилось, когда тот нашел свое счастье с тем мерзким гномом. И сейчас эльф невольно признавался себе, что любое внимание к собственной персоне было ему приятно.

Распечатав очередное сообщение из Эребора, Трандуил пробежался по нему глазами и чуть не выронил из рук. 

Задыхаясь от возмущения, он перечитал последние строки:

«…Зря ты отказалась от встречи, моя фея, могла бы взять пример с сына, он-то давно уже понял, что такое настоящий гномий член».

Отвратительный, извращенный гном. Да что он себе позволяет!

Трандуил ходил по зале, сжимая кулаки в бессильной злобе. 

Несколько раз король порывался написать гневный ответ, вызвать гнома на поединок и, вообще, пойти на Эребор с объявлением войны за личное оскорбление, но вовремя останавливался. Еще свежи были в памяти последняя битва и невосполнимые потери, полученные в ней.

На следующий день все повторилось, но на этот раз Даин в самых ярких красках описал, как самоудовлетворялся. Да не просто так, а представляя его, короля Трандуила.

Эльфийский владыка потерял покой. Он целыми днями пил вино и зачем-то перечитывал пошлости, расписанные гномом на бумаге. Дойдя до того, что мог с закрытыми глазами восстановить письма по памяти, Трандуил сжег их со всем, что успел получить до этого от Даина.

Неприятности короля на этом не закончились. В тот момент, когда он бросил в огонь последнее оскорбление, двери распахнулись и с вежливым поклоном вошли взволнованные стражники.

\- Милорд, охрана обнаружила в наших лесах небольшой отряд гномов под предводительством Даина Железностопа. Они говорят, что встреча была запланирована заранее и вы ожидаете их.

Приняв величественную позу, Трандуил сжал зубы и, повернувшись к подданным, приказал провести гномов в приемную залу.

Расположившись на троне, король свысока наблюдал, как гномы заходили в помещение и строились в две колонны, пропуская своего короля вперед. Всего их было пять, не считая Железностопа. 

Трандуил бы с величайшим удовольствием приказал посадить их всех в темницу и больше никогда не видеть.

\- Приветствую тебя, любезная лесная фея, - прервал его размышления грубый низкий голос.

\- Что тебе нужно, гном? – высокомерно спросил Трандуил, впившись пальцами в подлокотники, чтобы не выдать свой гнев.

\- У меня к тебе личный разговор. Но, если ты хочешь, мы можем обсудить твоего сынка прямо здесь, у меня нет секретов от своего народа.

Поджав губы, Трандуил медленно поднялся с трона.

\- Следуй за мной, - выдавил он из себя и направился в переговорную комнату, желая только одного – чтобы каменные своды разверзлись и гномьего короля поразила молния.

Трандуил не хотел огласки и сплетен о выходке Леголаса, поэтому отпустил стражников и прикрыл дверь.

Выждав, пока эльф обернется, Даин резко схватил его за грудки. Послышался треск ткани, и одеяния Трандуила разошлись, обнажая его торс. Не давая опомниться, гном повалил эльфа на пол, придавливая сверху всем своим немалым весом.

Не успев отреагировать, владыка Лихолесья возмущенно открыл рот, стараясь скинуть с себя наглого гнома.

\- Я знаю, почему ты так не любишь мой народ, феечка. Потому что ты давно уже вожделеешь гномов и просто боишься в этом признаться! Строишь из себя недотрогу, но я знаю, что нужно таким, как ты…

Сдерживая руки Трандуила мертвой хваткой, гном уверенно сидел на нем, не давая двигаться. Он чуть наклонился к лицу эльфа и громко прошептал:

\- Крепкий гномий член.

\- Ты повредился рассудком! - глаза Трандуила горели огнем, но он не стал опровергать слова Железностопа. - Убери от меня свои руки и убирайся! Если ты полагаешь, что получишь то, о чем писал мне, то этого не случится.

\- Я думал, ты не читаешь мои письма! - Даин смотрел в сверкающие яростью глаза лесного короля и хитро усмехался.

\- Лжешь!

\- Конечно, лгу.

Трандуил дернулся под гномом, и по лицу того расплылась гордая улыбка.

\- Так же, как и ты, феечка, - Даин ощутил, что в его бедро упирается мужское достоинство эльфийского короля.

Трандуил метал гневные взгляды на Даина, стараясь прожечь его насквозь.

Расценив это как призыв к действию, гном привстал на эльфе и не без труда перевернул его под собой, заводя руки за спину. Он вытащил из-за пазухи толстую веревку и связал запястья Трандуила.

\- Признайся, что хочешь меня, и я развяжу тебя, – гном по-свойски мял ягодицы короля эльфов, то и дело надавливая через ткань на ложбинку между ними.

\- Скорее погаснет солнце, чем я признаюсь в подобном, - прошипел Трандуил, извиваясь как змея. Пойманный в западню собственного желания и тела гнома, он не собирался сдаваться.

Даин рывком стащил с короля штаны и звонко ударил его по обнаженной ягодице. На светлой нежной коже тут же появился красный след, а Трандуил замер, не смея поверить собственным ощущениям. Что самое постыдное, ему действительно это нравилось!

\- Любишь грубость, лесная фея? Интересно, а все эльфы такие же извращенцы? - высвободив свой член, Даин провел им по бедрам Трандуила, притягивая их ближе. 

По телу эльфа прошла легкая дрожь, когда он почувствовал, что в письмах Даин не преувеличивал размеры своего полового органа. Внизу живота пылало возбуждение, смешанное с гневом и страхом – все это сводило короля с ума, мешая мыслить ясно.

\- Скажи, что хочешь меня. Скажи, что хочешь почувствовать в себе мой крепкий гномий член, - продолжал Даин, извлекая из нагрудного кармана флакон с маслом.

Он коснулся промежности Трандуила и вошел в него двумя пальцами. Смазанные маслом, они легко скользнули внутрь, вызывая у эльфа сдавленный стон.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, моя королева?

Даин двигал пальцами, отчего Трандуил выгибался и старался высвободить руки. Никто раньше не смел так обращаться с эльфийским королем!

Но когда возбуждение затмило сознание Трандуила, он тихо выдохнул: «да».

Довольный своим успехом, Даин провел членом между ягодицами, грубо сминая их в своих ладонях. Дразня Трандуила легкими прикосновениями, он принялся медленно входить в него. 

Ладони эльфа сжались в кулаки, так что ногти впились в кожу. Ему было больно, но похоть брала верх в этом противостоянии.

Даин брал короля, не церемонясь и не заботясь о его наслаждении. Он властно притягивал его за бедра, буквально насаживая на себя. Он облизывался, глядя, как сильно старается Трандуил сдерживать стоны, не показывать, насколько ему хорошо.

Дотянувшись до длинных волос короля, Даин намотал их на кулак и притянул к себе, заставляя Трандуила сильно выгнуться в пояснице:

\- Тебе нравится, когда тебя имеет гном?

Лесной король не смог ответить – в этот момент низ его живота скрутило удовольствием. Он крупно задрожал и кончил, сжимаясь на члене Даина.

Гном вышел из Трандуила и парой движений руки довел себя до оргазма, изливаясь на его ягодицы. 

Через несколько мгновений Даин наклонился к пояснице эльфа и освободил его ладони, огладив покрасневшие запястья. Трандуил машинально прижал затекшие руки к себе и развернулся, глядя на гнома.

\- Яблоко от яблони недалеко упало, - усмехнулся Даин.

\- Пошел ты на ish ka khe ai dor gnur, - выплюнул Трандуил, разъяренно глядя на гнома.

Помятый, с голой задницей, он все равно сохранял свое достоинство и высокомерие.

Даин расхохотался во все горло. Закончив смеяться, он поднялся на ноги, оправляя свою одежду.

\- Да ты уже кхуздул начал учить. Готовишься породниться со мной? Я, в общем-то, не против наладить отношения между королевствами таким образом.

Он подмигнул Трандуилу и подошел к двери:

\- Когда надумаешь, приезжай в Эребор, лесная фея. В моей постели всегда найдется место для тебя.

С этими словами Даин ушел, оставляя Трандуила наедине с противоречивыми мыслями о самом ярком оргазме на его памяти.


End file.
